callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mob of the Dead
Strange Coincidence with the Map names Heres something strange i've noticed: The first dlc zombie maps in black ops 1 & 2 have names relating to height. Die Rise & Ascension. The 2nd dlc zombie names are Call of the Dead and Mob of the Dead. I'm sensing a pattern here. 01:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC)ZombieSlasher Yeah i was right, I knew there would be guest zombie characters in this map. Just like in Call of the dead 02:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC)ZombieSlasher What year does MotD take place? In the Uprising DLC preview trailer, Jason Blundell said that MotD takes place around 1920's/1930's. But theres a couple of things, One: The Golden Gate Bridge is in the backround of the map and the GGB didn't start construction until 1933. It ended construction on 1937 and Alcatraz didn't become a prison until 1934. So, the timeline of this map takes place between 1934 and 1937. Why? Because in the backround the GGB looks like its nearing completion. So when the map officially comes out, MotD will have to be placed on the timeline page somewhere in the 1930's. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 19:25, April 4th, 2013 (UTC) :1930s was already confirmed. 02:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, was just making sure Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 19:39, April 4th, 2013 (UTC) Another thing, they mentioned it was during the Prohibition Era, but that was from 1920 to 1933. If Alcatraz didnt open until 1934 they were just a little bit off. But since the GGB was finished in 1937, then this would have to be after that, which is several years after Prohibition ended. Not too big of a deal though, just thought I'd point out continuity errors. Juggernaut10 (talk) 03:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I believe they mentioned that the gangsters were from the Prohibition Era, not necessarily the map. Agent R72 (talk) 15:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Wait group 935 was testing with element 115, but when did they started the testing? the MDT and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 were completed in 1939, so i think the testing of 115 and MotD takes place at the same time, so my suspect is that Maxis, or just nobody was in control of the zombies in that time and that explains the red eyes and not the orange or blue eyes Lt.Unreal (talk) 01:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I am 100% sure that nobody (well maybe Satan) is in control of the zombies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aylrg1LOIvU Heres a link to one of PlayTheGame's video, which they explain of a couple of things Also, PlayTheGame has a very close relation to Treyarch and if any of you know about PTG, then you would know that they are 99.9% to 100% CORRECT on info, but if none of you believe me, then go check out recent videos by them about MotD Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 18:23, April 9th, 2013 (UTC) :Considering PlayTheGame also posted a video saying they think Atlantis was gonna be the Map Pack 2 Zombie Map, I'm gonna go with A) They aren't always right and B) They don't have a close relationship with Treyarch. 16:29, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : What? the title is 'New Zombie Map 'Atlantis' | Black Ops 2 Theory! '''The video is about a THEORY about a future/potential map we may or may not get. In the video he never specified wheter or not it would be DLC 2, 3 OR 4. He just said it MIGHT become a map. So I don't know why your putting words into PTG's mouth that they never said. As much as a respect this WIKIA page, I get my info from PTG, who KNOW what they're doing, by giving HINTS on what map will be next or game, etc. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 13:17, April 10th, 2013 (UTC) Latin text Hi, I've found a text in latin in the code page of http://www.callofduty.com/blackops2/dlc/dlc2-uprising in the Mob of the Dead part. "Pellentesque id ante a arcu rutruriam adipiscing convallis hendrerit. Integer sodales urna sed nulla iaculis. Ut diam sem, cursus ac ullam corpept sagittis at erat ut cursus tempor. Proin mi ipsum, mollis semper ultrices eget, scelerisque ut eros. Vestibulum dolor elit, non imperdiet metus." I can't make the translation ! Anyone knows ? Do you think it's related to Mob of the Dead ? Kalinine (talk) 14:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, allowing for the fact that Google Translate sucks, it apparently says "Read it before you start planning a bow rutruriam. Integer parameters members Thursday. As buyer's market and any corpept arrows at that time course. Add to My very thing, always soft basketball needs, of the crime to the masters. Read more pain, no fear here.". Raven's wing (talk) 14:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC)` ... We need someone who knows latin !! Kalinine (talk) 14:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) The "Warden Zombie" is not the warden. It has the guard badge on the right hand side. 21:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Actual characters names After looking up research I found out that the characters names will not be the same as the people who are playing them. The characters actual names are: Billy Handsome (Liotta) Al "The Weasel" Arlington (Pantoliano) Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca (Palmentiri) Michael "Finn" O'Leary (Madsen) Also for those of you who do not believe me here is the link where I can confirmed that these are the actual names of the characters. http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=30326 Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 15:13, April 4th, 2013 (UTC) MotD: Gamemode or Name of map? So basically, when the acheivments for ''TranZit ''came out, everyone thought that it would be the map name. But when the game come out, people found out that ''TranZit is actually the gamemode, not the map name, which was revealed as Green Run. Same thing happened to Die Rise, it was advertised as the map name, but was revealed to be the map's gamemode, with Great Leap Forward ''being the actual map's name (also to note, when we select ''Great Leap Forward, were shown that Skyscaper is the minimap, if you will, and Die Rise ''is the playable gamemode, withen ''Great Leap Forward. Same thing with Green Run). So will it be the same thing for MotD? If MotD is actually the gamemode, then what would the the map's name? Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary? San Francisco? Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 21:30, April 6th, 2013 (UTC) :It'll be called Mod of the Dead. This has been discussed before. The reason TranZit is a separate page is because it is a separate map in its own right, since none of the other maps released with the game allowed the player to travel between locations. This was brought up on Die Rise, and that kept the name of Die Rise since that is the name it was given and is given in achievements. Another reason we will not give it a name like is if we're going off a naming system like that than we would have to rename "Nuketown Zombies" to "Nevada, USA". 04:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we change the characters names to there actual names? Because on the CoD website it says that the actors are not playing themselves ingame, but rather, playing as mobsters of that era (1930s) Also, on this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDePzdyRBtE, it shows official gameplay as the characters and to the color that player is, is the characters name So what confuses me is that everyone on the website is calling the characters by there protrayers name, even in the official video, it clearly shows that they go by the characters name, not the actors Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 20:30, April 6th, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT So this map will be the first to feature the A.K 47, the Uzi, and a bunch of other of weapons. Where's the perk? Where is the wonder weapon? It's not listed! The info was given and the editors have not added them We gotta add the things now Please seek any availble (official (most preffered) )info. Thanks Feel free to reply Fluffy, the ultimate Hellhound in Mob of the Dead? If you guys read the zombie story line, there was Fluffy, Sam's dog. My therory is that Hellhound you saw is Sam's zombified dog the mother of Hellhounds. If you haven't read the story, it goes like this, Dr. Maxis had a daughter, Samatha. Samatha and her Dog FLUFFY would go to Der Riese everyday just waiting for Maxis to get off work. Richtofen experimented on Fluffy one day forming the first Hellhound. To hide this from Maxis, Richtofen tied Fluffy up and put her in the teleporter. But it made things even worse, Fluffy got a side effect from becoming a Hellhond and had 100s of children. They all disapeared into the teleporter... So is this big dog Fluffy or not??? The real version: Dr Maxis bought Samantha a dog. She called it Fluffy. Fluffy got pregnant at some point and one faithful day she was used in experimentation and tried to kill Sam and Maxis because of Richtofen's shenanigans, where they went to the Moon. But I'm not sure about this theory to be honest, it makes sense and it seems likely seeing as Treyarch would do something like this, although just because Fluffy is the first Hellhound doesn't necessarily mean that she's big. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) MotD: Confirmed as Gamemode, Actual map name: Alcatraz Island https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvBDlu6NpLM the video above is PlayTheGame showing that there as been an update to the Xbox leaderboards in Zombies and It shows that below Great Leap Forward, we see Alcatraz Island, with the game mode being MotD! Also to further this, Grief mode will be returning, with the minimap called Cell Block so looks like we have to put MotD as a gamemode in the Gamemode section and put Alcatraz Island instead of MotD in the Map section of the Templete: NaziZombies. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 13:26, April 10th, 2013 (UTC) :Jesus Christ all mighty! I have been done with this argument since it was brought up with Die Rise, and I'm so sick of it I may just have to make a PSA blog about it. :For starters, the logic that the name that appears at the top of the screen or in the leaderboards is the name of the map is flawed. Green Run only makes sense because it is referenced as if it were a map in Achievements, while TranZit is referenced as if it were a gamemode. With Die Rise/GLF it loses it sense, as all achievements refer to Die Rise as the map and not as a gamemode. Mob of the Dead, for obvious reason I can't say but it is likely to keep the trend. Furthermore, as mentioned many times, this would mean Nuketown Zombies is actually named "Nevada U.S.A." also, where Tranzit was advertised by Treyarch as a gamemode, they have repeatedly reffered to Die Rise and Mob of the Dead as Maps. :Tranzit was referred to by Lamia as a "Campaign" mode prior to the release of BOII. At the time we all assumed this meant a traditional campaign, and we would move from place to place completing objectives. This is not the case in the actual product. What Lamia meant by "Campaign" mode was tha TranZit is an over-arching gamemode that takes place across Green Run/Die Rise/MotD/DLC3/ and DLC4. This is why things like persistent perks and navcards carry over from Map to Map. :Also, for the last time, PlayTheGame is not a good nor official source. 20:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Dude, calm down, I just want inform the community, about whats going on. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 13:37, April 10th, 2013 (UTC) :The community already knows this and it's already been discussed. The Map name is not changing. 20:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The setting, because of the year 1932, isnt this so far oldest setting for any Call of Duty game/level? I'm not 100% sure about this, but oldest setting i can remember (besides this) is siege of stalingrad in COD1 and WAW. MOB of the Dead. Get it? Ahhhh. I see what they did there. Mob of the Dead. Mob meaning Mafia. hurhurhur 18:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC)ZombieSlasher Where are the perks? Ive seen all of the gameplay in the behind the scenes and the trailer of Mob of the Dead. What I want to know is how are people putting Mule Kick and Tombstone as perks if they have not been seen. Im not saying anybodys wrong, but just tell me what source told you that these perks were in the map. 02:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Hunter Nelson I was wondering this.. there are a lot of things on this page which I haven't seen in any of the footage so unless someone has some inside info I'm asssuming this page is not very reliable. Mule kick, QR, Tombstone, Monkeys, Galvas and the claim in "trivia" that this is the largest map yet.... all things which are unconfirmed as far as I am aware! 13:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) BOIIZ: MotD: Connections to Historical/Mythological Events ICARUS - GREEK MYTHOLOGY Icarus was the son of Daedalus, a talented craftsmen at the time of King Minos (Minotaur). They were both imprisoned in the minotaur's Labyrinth named Crete. Daedalus created a set of wings for both himself and his son, made of feathers and glued together by wax. Icarus was given his set of wings with strict orders not to fly too close to the Sun, or the sea. One day, when they both took flight, Icarus was overcome by the feelings of freedom the sensations of flying created. Deciding to ignore his father's warnings, Icarus flew higher into the sky, closer and closer to the Sun. Slowly but surely, the wax holding his feathered wings together started to melt away and Icarus fell into the sea and drowned. STORYLINE SIGNIFICANCE Just like in the Greek mythology for Icarus, our crew is trapped on a prison, and must craft a way to fly to freedom with the unconventional materials made available to them. Daedalus and Icarus risked death for their chance at freedom, and now our crew must do the same. The story of Icarus ends in tragedy. Will our crew meet the same fate on their crafted "Icarus"? The big EE achievement for this map might give a clue: No One Escapes Alive: In Mob of the Dead, execute the escape plan. I'm liking how in BO2 Zombies, there are pieces of the story that parallel to a previous historical/mythological events. For instance the Tower of Babble achievement in TranZit closely paralleled the biblical story of the Tower of Babel. Die Rise's main heading is "Great Leap Forward", which was the name of the was an economic and social campaign of the Communist Party of China reflected in planning decisions from 1958 to 1961, which aimed to use China's vast population to rapidly transform the country from an agrarian economy into a modern communist society through the process of rapid industrialization and collectivization. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 20:45, April 15th, 2013 (UTC) Real name Technically, Mob of the Dead is the name of the gamemode (like TranZit). The maps are 'Cell Block' (Grief) and 'Sunset Strip' (Mob of the Dead). I just downloaded the pack, and checked it out. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 10:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's not. Please refer to arguments higher up on the page. 10:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, but "TranZit" is the name of the gamemode, and you listed it as such, with the name of the map being Green Run. This is pretty much the same instance, "Mob of the Dead" is the gamemode, while Sunset Strip is the map. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 11:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Brutus Abilities Brutus Abilities. I found out from 10 games online. Brutus can appear at earliest round 3 onwards. He seems to only come once a wave though, and is very easily killed by consistent shooting at his head. He is also able to lockdown workbenches too. As it happened in two of the games when people where trying to place parts on them. Also. He so far from what I have seen has dropped max ammo, double points and insta-kill on death. I am not sure of the other power-ups yet though. Kaze10 (talk) 21:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :He dropped only a Max Ammo for me, and it seems that he can be killed by Nukes too. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 22:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I did several games and he isn't killed by nukes or instant kill. They damage him heavily, but he doesn't instantly die. Kaze10 (talk) 12:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, brutus can appear in round 1. If you unlock to the shower and do the laundry thing in round one he seems to spawn every time! (Only tried in 2 player) And he's not easy to kill with the starting pistol!!! 14:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) The Syrette had a name change The syrette is acutally named as Reznov's Revenge. Can some confirm? 07:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) No, Reznov's Revenge is the Pack-a-Punched name for the AK-47. Tower Trap There's a tower trap by the docks. It snipes the zombies. If someone powers up the box above the switch, it upgrades it to rockets! Somone needs to edit this in. I'm at school and I also don't know how to edit xD ADD THIS TO THE FEATURED ARTICLE PAGE So this map is awesome but the wiki has outdone itself I anonymously recommend someone add this page to the Featured Articles candidate page! :) Who is in control? I know that this has been discussed shortly before, but I believe it needs a separate section. In previous maps, the person who is in control of the zombies is the voice that announces pickups, and in MotD it is the same as Nuketown (when Samantha is in control) but the zombies eyes apparently show who is in control (it can't be Samantha?) is it possible that someone who ends up switching with Richtofen later in the story travels back in time to control zombies in this specific area? LachlanR (talk) 21:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) It's -probably- the original one, the one that came before Sam (who became the DA in at least Shi No Numa). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 06:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna be straightforward here: I think this is NOT actually a canon map. To me, the entire map's events and the map itself are a part of Arlington's own hell or purgatory. The easter egg can end with Al's death ("The cycle continues...") or the other three dying ("Cycle broken."). Essentially, he is doomed to relive his last day alive on a hellish rendition of Alcatraz, always ending with Al dying. If he breaks the cycle then his soul will be freed from the eternal torture. It makes sense due to how hellish Alcatraz looks almost immediately after the group kills the guard again. The prison is littered with brutally hung human bodies, Satanic candles and ritualistic writing, and the literal Hellhound that gives you Hell's Retriever. Even further supporting this theory are those headphone power-ups that tell the backstory of the four and the proposed escape plan. The other three brutally murdered the Weasel on the prison's roof and were sentenced to death by electric chair. Al was killed on New Year's Eve (or Chinese New Year), 1933 (or 1934), which is the same day the map takes place. Also, all of the zombies are covered in spikes and barbed wire, which is extremely odd, even Alcatraz. Plus, there is no 115 influence on the map. The inputting of the number 115 into that power box when getting the plane parts results in the Satanic voice (which sounds like Brutus) saying something along the lines of "NO! NOT AGAIN!" referring to the element. The box is hovering above flames and is also spiked, and the only way to get back from the bridge is by being shocked to death in an electric chair. There is more but I think this is good enough and is merely my thoughts. TL;DR: Satan controls the zombies and the map is not part of the Zombies story. 21:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I actually agree for the most part, and I do think that MotD doesn't really have any significance to the overrall plot. I wouldn't say it's non-canon though, I do think the characters exist in the zombies universe, but the actual map itself is pretty much all imaginary. The entire map is more or less just a metaphor for Arlington's suffering, or something like that. I was thinking it was more or a purgatory thing than hell though. The story is kinda sad in the end either way. 21:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh I agree, Aug. Although, I wasn't meaning the characters did not exist in the story, merely the map and its events. Also, it could be hell or purgatory, but I was leaning towards hell due to the Satanic stuff. Either way, I'm glad someone shares my thoughts! 22:30, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if we take the storyline from Die Rise where we learn that when the four survivors die the map resets and they don't remember it, it is possible that the start of the intro was the original breakout and then the later bit (in colour) could be many breakouts later (possibly months later). I hope that it is canon or they atleast tell us. The people that are in control are able to alter the Earth (I think) to desire their liking for the survivors so I wouldn't be amazed if it somehow brang them back alive with differnt memories. And I believe that videogames such as COD wouldn't use people from religion (Satan). LachlanR (talk) 04:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I had the thought that the 'breakout' happened (start of cutscene), then Al gets killed on the rooftop, getting the other three killed which leads them all into purgatory (second half of cutscene), which is followed by the game starting. MotD is not really relevant to the entire plot but it has a nice little story going for itself. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ferguson's audio logs prove that the breakout never happened, at least not in the "real world", whereas every other zombies map does take place in the "real world" (well, as real as the zombies universe gets). MotD does serve as an insight as to what happens to people after they die in the zombies universe, though. 11:52, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't anyone get it? The audio logs are just telling you what happened in real life, this map is just a twist on history. :What do you mean by "twist on history"? It's not an alternate universe thing. My guess is that it's a twisted hellish alternate universe which the characters are trapped in as a punishment for their misdeeds in the real world. 11:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Wait a minute, your guess made me realize they are actually in the Easter Egg correcting the Zombie outbreak on Alcatraz and that killing Arlington made for some unknown reason no zombies. :When you kill Arlington, it states "The Cycle Continues" This could possibly be similar to the cycle in Die Rise, where the characters are teleported back through the start with no memory, and everything is reset. If Arlington kills the other three it breaks the cycle. LachlanR (talk) 21:06, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Theories on MotD I will not speculate much, but I suppose what's happening and if there's a deviation in history, then it will be explained in the next Zombies map. Geekius Maximus (talk) 15:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Actual date? OK, so according to the map itself, it takes place on New Year's Eve 1933. But if they are able to hear Ferguson's audio logs in 1942, would that mean they are stuck in a time loop? RdJokr (talk) 03:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) When do the events really take place? The video that is linked says that they killed Weasel on December 31st 1933, but they have been executed on January 19th 1934, so it doesn't make sense that they are send back in time to the day they did kill him, because the events they are going through do actually happen after they were executed in some kind of limbo and they can't be in this limbo when they are not even dead. And the fact that the events keep repeating if they do the wrong thing show that they are stuck in this limbo. So the events of the game have to take place at some point (in the morning) on (or after) January the 19th, where they RELIVE the events of December 31st, but it doesn't make it that date, they are just reliving these events after they have been executd already. You could say that they did travel back in time after they died, but the ACTUAL on which the events take place is not the date that they travel back to when being stuck in the limbo. The limbo theory also explains why the prision, that has never been invated by zombies, became this place after their dead in that limbo they were in but never in reality. It's some kind of punishment for what they've done to Weasel. And in reality they've just been executet and Furgeson never died etc. etc.. That should be edited and maybe some background information should be given for better understanding of the plot, because otherwise the events and how to put a sense to how the zombies got there and why Furgeson can record messages won't make sense. And another thing here, why are they able to listen to the future radios? Well, creative freedom, because otherwise we would be able to understand certain events and I guess anything is possible after you die, even a zombie invasion in limbo.